Distorted Mind
by Riku97
Summary: Its about a boy who takes his friends camping and murders them, I made up the names but the place is real...
1. The Plan

So This isn't what I normally write but I want some feed back, OK peoples?

Chapter 1The Plan

I woke up on a Friday morning feeling great, full of energy and ready to seize the day! Ok maybe I wasn't full of energy but still I was excited for the events that would unfold and forever change my life. Today was the day that me and my friends were going camping in some woods near my house. Nine may go in but only ones coming out and no one will ever know what happened. I've watched enough crime shows to know what to do & where each criminal screwed up, whether it was because they had left fingerprints or because of bloody shoeprints. I knew what to do, and you can blame T.V. for that.

I watched out my window, I lived in a big house but nothing bigger than anything in my neighborhood. A small rundown park was next to my house, along with my neighbor Nancy. She was a nice lady and was always a good neighbor but the bad seed of her family was Kaleb and Jordan. Kaleb was full of himself while Jordan wasn't all there, both had to go no choice. I use to hang out with them but for some reason they didn't want to anymore.

I walked down my stair case to my kitchen to fix something to eat while I finalized my plan, who would go first? My long time friend Courtney, my best friend Jason, or maybe the bad seeds next door. I heated up two pop tarts as I sighed" Too many choices and no time left." I heard a ding and got my pop tarts, the smell filling the whole house.

I smiled as I realized who has the honor to go first, Josh. Courtney's boyfriend who I couldn't stand, he was nice but very dull. I changed after eating my pop tarts, I wore; my black jacket that had hidden pockets where matches and a few small knifes were kept, a black t-shirt, and some blue jeans. Nothing really impressive since we're just camping.


	2. The Arrival

First few are gonna be short

Chapter 2 _**ARRIVAL**_

My nemesis and archrival , Kaitlyn, was the first to arrive to my house, maybe I'd get rid of her first as a warm up? No, stay to the plan…"Hey devil." I called to her, an old nickname earned for her quick temper. She stuck her tongue out as I laughed, we both acted like children even though we were in high school. She was carrying a 1D bag with her,they're her addiction for now.

We talked about what we'd do up in the woods, joking about if Courtney and josh were gonna walk off. I laughed, knowing that he'd never get a chance too since he'd be first since he's the new guy to the group. Sarah and Jason carpooled to my place, two more friends to get rid of. Maybe I'd spare one, I can't be without a friend at all times or else I'd get bored. Maybe I could…

Sarah had made sure Krista was coming, I hoped she'd come since Woofie was a good friend. Woofie's last name was wolfrage which earned her the nickname Woofie. She'd arrived after a while and was followed by Josh's truck, with Courtney n the passenger seat next to him. She couldn't say _**sw **_words right so I joked with her about it.

Jordan and Kaleb walked over as we were leaving, lazy butts. They said they almost forgot but saw everyone here so they packed really quickly.


	3. The Deadly Beginning

Chapter 4_**The Devil's Demise**_

I couldn't bring my jacket back to the campsite or else I'd be found out as a killer far too soon. I balled it up and ran back to camp, trying to look as if I had just came back from a walk. Everyone was sitting around a warm and cozy camp fire, the moon illuminating the field with moon light while the happy campers were all warm and cozy , their ignorance is both bless and their down fall.

"Hey everyone!" I said cheery, a total 180 from my previous state of madness."I'm gonna put my jacket away, be right back."I watch from the corner of my eye, before I entered my tent, Schwimmer got up and looked down the path I had came from. "Where's Josh?"I heard her say."He wasn't behind me?" I shouted out to her as I hid my blood stained jacket under my sleeping bag. I checked my faced for bloody using my Ipod, thank God I found none. I walked out of my tent, it was a wonderful shade of blue, to find Schwimmer crying.

I rushed to comfort her, but something was wrong. She told me that Josh never came back and she didn't know why, I knew why but I couldn't tell her or else she'd be devastated and maybe she'd try to kill me. Devil tried to help too, which gave me to perfect reason to get her alone. "Maybe we should go look for him, I know where we went. Maybe he got lost." I poked Kaitlyn's arm, and gave her a look. "Oh yeah! He's fine . We'll see where he went and we'll bring him back!"

We slowly walked toward the path that Josh and I walked down to collect sticks which no one seemed to notice I hadn't brought back! I went to collect sticks and they just happened to start a fire without me or Josh being there? I'll yell at them later for that but for now I'll wait.

"So, Josh and I walked down this way." I said , the forest was dense and far from the camp. Perfect to knock her out, drag her to another chair, and then do away with her. We found Josh's jacket on the ground near by, must have left it here before I killed him.

"We have to go back, somethings wrong." She said, I shook my head."Josh must be close if he left his jacket on the ground. You gotta think harder Kaitlyn." I need her to go farther into the forest, I want her to see the bloody mess that was once Josh.

We walked a ways away from the jacket, leaving it incase Josh came back for it. I knew he never would but maybe I could fool another friend with the same trick. I stared at Kaitlyn as she walked forwards, I waited for the right moment. I leaned down and picked up a big rock, slowly walking towards her.

She didn't even feel it, well maybe a little. I didn't know because nobody has ever hit me in the head with a rock before. I dragged her a little more till I found that blood stained chair. The body of my deceased friend had been removed and the chair was empty. Perfectly open for my demonic friend to watch as her life was ended. This time I'd not psychotically stab at her like Josh. No, I had a plan for this one. I secured her into the chair, no escaping from this asylum torture chamber.

I sighed as I put on more medical gloves and grabbed a small textile blade. Not normally used for cutting people but still the small slender knife will work wonderfully. She moaned about having a major headache as I walked over.I smiled and told her "Glad you're awake. Wouldn't want you to miss this." She barely had her eyes open. "What do you mean Seth?" She slowly open her eyes to fully realised where she was. She screamed causing me to laugh." No one can hear you Kaitlyn. Not Anthony, not David, nobody." She started to rock back and forth,"Quite it Seth! This isn't funny!" I gave her an odd look, she thinks its a joke?

I poked the tip of my blade, sharp and perfect for carving. I went to her arm, her elbow was pointed upwards making it impossible to use my knife right. I went to a small table near the bushes, returning with a needle filled with a clear liquid. She shouted "What is that!" Thrashing more as I came closer. "Relax, this'll help you." I moved her arm to reveal the inside of her elbow. The needle went in quickly and without a sound. She screamed more then slowly went numb, she could still see and feel everything which I made sure the medicine would do.

Her arms went limp, perfect for carving into. The blade was brilliant for carving into the flesh, the screaming from Kaitlyn hurt my ears but worth it. I slowly carved the first letter into her arm, "Why...Why did you…" I smiled her way, she wanted to know why.

"Why? Because you all deserve it." I sunk the knife deeper into her arm, she screamed more. The second letter was harder to carve but with weeks of practice it was easier than expected.

The third letter was the easiest by far, a simple set of two lines meeting at the bottom. Yet my work seemed easy but it was bloodier than planned. Her screams didn't bother me as much, all that made me mad was the asking. Shes very inquisitive, always wanting to know everything that happening to her friends, well know all she could ask was why over and over again.

"Have I broken that guard spirit of yours?" The medicine was slowly wearing off because she nodded. She would be forever scarred as I finished off the fourth and fifth letters. I had been kneeling to get to her arm which caused my legs to fall asleep, ungracefully I stumbled at put my knife away on the table in the brush.I laughed as the poor broken Kaitlyn sobbed,"You're not dead yet? Good."

She sobbed harder, she couldn't move her arms which maybe was because I had carved a single word into them both. It must have caused nerve damage, not my problem."How...could you Seth?" I looked over, her head hung down in defeat. Her arms covered in her own blood, hiding the newly carved words."How could I? Well easy really! I had everything planned out and I fooled you all into coming camping. I mean really, who camps in the fall?" I shrugged as I continued." First I had to get each of you alone which, was almost too easy. Josh went to get sticks for the fire with me and never returned, where do you think he is?" I rubbed my chin as she connected the dots. "You...Killed him?" I nodded and laughed,"Not all the blood you see around you belongs to you." I circled her like a shark. She sobbed, begging me to end her life.

"End all the fun now? No, I have other plans." I smiled darkly as I grabbed the textile knife once more and point it towards her face, blood slightly dripping off the knife. She had her face down, she had given up but something was wrong. She wasn't moving….

"Dang it! I wasn't down with you, its rude to just up and die when I had my back turned!" I talked to the now dead girl, as if she could hear me plain as day. I sighed and undid her restraints and dragged her body out of the chair to an open grave, it had took me days to dig the graves but time well spent. Josh's mess was in one and now Kaitlyn's scarred body laid in another, six more till its over.


	4. The Devil's Demise

Chapter 4_**The Devil's Demise**_

I couldn't bring my jacket back to the campsite or else I'd be found out as a killer far too soon. I balled it up and ran back to camp, trying to look as if I had just came back from a walk. Everyone was sitting around a warm and cozy camp fire, the moon illuminating the field with moon light while the happy campers were all warm and cozy , their ignorance is both bless and their down fall.

"Hey everyone!" I said cheery, a total 180 from my previous state of madness."I'm gonna put my jacket away, be right back."I watch from the corner of my eye, before I entered my tent, Schwimmer got up and looked down the path I had came from. "Where's Josh?"I heard her say."He wasn't behind me?" I shouted out to her as I hid my blood stained jacket under my sleeping bag. I checked my faced for bloody using my Ipod, thank God I found none. I walked out of my tent, it was a wonderful shade of blue, to find Schwimmer crying.

I rushed to comfort her, but something was wrong. She told me that Josh never came back and she didn't know why, I knew why but I couldn't tell her or else she'd be devastated and maybe she'd try to kill me. Devil tried to help too, which gave me to perfect reason to get her alone. "Maybe we should go look for him, I know where we went. Maybe he got lost." I poked Kaitlyn's arm, and gave her a look. "Oh yeah! He's fine . We'll see where he went and we'll bring him back!"

We slowly walked toward the path that Josh and I walked down to collect sticks which no one seemed to notice I hadn't brought back! I went to collect sticks and they just happened to start a fire without me or Josh being there? I'll yell at them later for that but for now I'll wait.

"So, Josh and I walked down this way." I said , the forest was dense and far from the camp. Perfect to knock her out, drag her to another chair, and then do away with her. We found Josh's jacket on the ground near by, must have left it here before I killed him.

"We have to go back, somethings wrong." She said, I shook my head."Josh must be close if he left his jacket on the ground. You gotta think harder Kaitlyn." I need her to go farther into the forest, I want her to see the bloody mess that was once Josh.

We walked a ways away from the jacket, leaving it incase Josh came back for it. I knew he never would but maybe I could fool another friend with the same trick. I stared at Kaitlyn as she walked forwards, I waited for the right moment. I leaned down and picked up a big rock, slowly walking towards her.

She didn't even feel it, well maybe a little. I didn't know because nobody has ever hit me in the head with a rock before. I dragged her a little more till I found that blood stained chair. The body of my deceased friend had been removed and the chair was empty. Perfectly open for my demonic friend to watch as her life was ended. This time I'd not psychotically stab at her like Josh. No, I had a plan for this one. I secured her into the chair, no escaping from this asylum torture chamber.

I sighed as I put on more medical gloves and grabbed a small textile blade. Not normally used for cutting people but still the small slender knife will work wonderfully. She moaned about having a major headache as I walked over.I smiled and told her "Glad you're awake. Wouldn't want you to miss this." She barely had her eyes open. "What do you mean Seth?" She slowly open her eyes to fully realised where she was. She screamed causing me to laugh." No one can hear you Kaitlyn. Not Anthony, not David, nobody." She started to rock back and forth,"Quite it Seth! This isn't funny!" I gave her an odd look, she thinks its a joke?

I poked the tip of my blade, sharp and perfect for carving. I went to her arm, her elbow was pointed upwards making it impossible to use my knife right. I went to a small table near the bushes, returning with a needle filled with a clear liquid. She shouted "What is that!" Thrashing more as I came closer. "Relax, this'll help you." I moved her arm to reveal the inside of her elbow. The needle went in quickly and without a sound. She screamed more then slowly went numb, she could still see and feel everything which I made sure the medicine would do.

Her arms went limp, perfect for carving into. The blade was brilliant for carving into the flesh, the screaming from Kaitlyn hurt my ears but worth it. I slowly carved the first letter into her arm, "Why...Why did you…" I smiled her way, she wanted to know why.

"Why? Because you all deserve it." I sunk the knife deeper into her arm, she screamed more. The second letter was harder to carve but with weeks of practice it was easier than expected.

The third letter was the easiest by far, a simple set of two lines meeting at the bottom. Yet my work seemed easy but it was bloodier than planned. Her screams didn't bother me as much, all that made me mad was the asking. Shes very inquisitive, always wanting to know everything that happening to her friends, well know all she could ask was why over and over again.

"Have I broken that guard spirit of yours?" The medicine was slowly wearing off because she nodded. She would be forever scarred as I finished off the fourth and fifth letters. I had been kneeling to get to her arm which caused my legs to fall asleep, ungracefully I stumbled at put my knife away on the table in the brush.I laughed as the poor broken Kaitlyn sobbed,"You're not dead yet? Good."

She sobbed harder, she couldn't move her arms which maybe was because I had carved a single word into them both. It must have caused nerve damage, not my problem."How...could you Seth?" I looked over, her head hung down in defeat. Her arms covered in her own blood, hiding the newly carved words."How could I? Well easy really! I had everything planned out and I fooled you all into coming camping. I mean really, who camps in the fall?" I shrugged as I continued." First I had to get each of you alone which, was almost too easy. Josh went to get sticks for the fire with me and never returned, where do you think he is?" I rubbed my chin as she connected the dots. "You...Killed him?" I nodded and laughed,"Not all the blood you see around you belongs to you." I circled her like a shark. She sobbed, begging me to end her life.

"End all the fun now? No, I have other plans." I smiled darkly as I grabbed the textile knife once more and point it towards her face, blood slightly dripping off the knife. She had her face down, she had given up but something was wrong. She wasn't moving….

"Dang it! I wasn't down with you, its rude to just up and die when I had my back turned!" I talked to the now dead girl, as if she could hear me plain as day. I sighed and undid her restraints and dragged her body out of the chair to an open grave, it had took me days to dig the graves but time well spent. Josh's mess was in one and now Kaitlyn's scarred body laid in another, six more till its over.


	5. Trapping a Wolf

Another Chapter!

Chapter 5 _**Trapping A Wolf**_

I had blood caked on my bare arms, short sleeved shirts were terrible to murdering your friends in. But I tried to wash it off in a little creek nearby, the water froze my arms but the blood was slowly coming off. The stream turned blood red as I finished cleaning, praying I didn't get Pneumonia from the ice cold water.

I sighed and checked myself over for any blood elsewhere. Some one my shirt but I can say it part of the design, lying is bad but isn't killing worse? One little lie won't kill me, it'll kill them. I smiled darkly as I made my way back to the campsite, I would've made it closer but I didn't want any of the other victims interrupting my work.

I hummed a little tune as I walked back, something I normally did since my mind wandered easily.

I finally made it back to camp, everyone was doing something different. Courtney was still waiting by the path for Josh, Jordan and Kaleb were both passed out in their own tents, and Sarah was chatting it up with Krista. Where did Jason go? Maybe off to the bathroom, behind a bush, or something. He wasn't planned to die till later tonight but I didn't take any chances,"Hey Schwimmer. Has Josh made it back yet or has he ran away with another girl?" She scrunched up her faces and threw a fair sized rock at my face, I ducked as it flew right where my head had been." Shut up! Josh loves me and wouldn't go run off! wait, where Kaitlyn?" I smiled darkly as I told her she went down a different path,"You know, to cover more ground! She comes up here all the time on quads so she'll be fine! She might be on her way back." I shrugged as I walked away from her as she sighed, longing to be with her dead lover.

I smiled as I watched everyone slowly head towards their tents, it was getting dark but the fire left us with some light. It was dying out but the faint light it gave was comforting, I saw the perfect time for another victim! Courtney was still at the entrance waiting for Josh, I'd have to get rid of her now I guess. "Oh, hey Seth." I heard from a tent, Woofie was still awake….

"Woofie! Why'd you get up?" I asked bluntly, she smirked" Cause I can't sleep, it's too quiet for me." I sighed, the crickets had began to chirp awhile ago but still there weren't any cars or other man-made noises here. "Well maybe a walk will help! The night air mixed with the beauty of the moon will make you sleepy and if it doesn't I could just knock you out." I said, she rolled her eyes but agreed.

We walked deep into the woods, hopefully not near the chair, the moon giving us a faint glow to light the way. We talked about school and our friends among other things, yet the only thing on my mind was how to murder her. We made our way to the small pond in a small clearing, it had a small boat big enough for two. She asked to go for a ride but I shook my head saying "The water's way too cold." She looked disappointed but we walked on.

I finally stopped near a small shaded area, exactly where I wanted her to die. "Woofie, what's that?" I pointed to something across from us, she slowly walked forward. She then fell into my trap, literally! Her scream filled the night air as she fell into a hole that had taken a few hours to dig! Time well spent, I slowly made my way back to the camp. I heard faint breathing as I got closer, Schwimmer was asleep! I caught a break as I slipped back into my tent and slowly dozed off.


	6. Drowning in Sorrow

Another one Bites the Dust

Chapter 6 _**Drowning In Sorrow**_

I heard a scream which woke me up quickly, it sounded like Sarah… I walked out of my tent in a black tee with grey sweat pants. I yawned as Sarah was yelling that three people were missing, unknowing that two were dead. "Calm down, I saw Seth take Krista for a night walk." Courtney said, forgot about her seeing us leave but oh well. "Yeah, me and woofie left cause she couldn't sleep. We went for a walk and came back alittle later, she went to her tent and I went to mine. Thats it, hope she's ok." I said sounded worried. Sarah was very protective of close friends, I'm still surprised she isn't worried about Kaitlyn.

Courtney was still very sad about Josh not being in our little make shift camp site. I made sure to keep an eye on her as she walked toward the entrance of the camp which really was just a small dirt path up a hill. She was sitting on a near by rock, eyes glazed over, staring at the path wait for Josh. "Hey there Schwimmer, what cha' doin?" Making a huge smile at her, trying to act normal. "First Josh goes missing, then Kaitlyn doesn't come back from searching and now Krista isn't even back from when you guys went walking! Somethings wrong…." I panicked, did she connect the dots too soon? "Hey, I know! Lets go find him! Then when you two meet up we'll find the others! Heck, maybe they're all together in the woods but they're lost?" She sat there, thinking it over till she agreed and we began walking the same path as my first kill.

Thats when she saw an empty needle on the ground,it must have fallen out of Josh's chest as I dragged him to the chair! "Oh my God Seth! We have to tell the others, someone or something is out here with us!" I started to laugh, " What's so funny Seth…" I slowly walked towards her, she began to back up then ran as fast as she could far away from me. I wasn't too far behind but soon she hid behind a tree, she was faster then she looked! "Oh Schwimmer! I've got a surprise for you!" I picked up a good sized branch from the ground near by, causing a gasp to come from behind a tree that was close to where woofie was trapped. "Courtney! Help me, Seth did this! He's going to kill us all!" I heard Woofie shout followed by many shh's. I silently made my way towards the sounds, slamming the branch against the tree causing the girl the girl to scream quite loudly, "Don't worry, this will only hurt a little." I said to her as she ran towards the pond, just like I planned. I heard a small boat hit the water, the S.S. Minnow. It was a small boat that we had found in the woods a long time ago, it had a chair attached with a pole keeping it on the boat. She tried to push out with a flimsy stick but it broke in the muddy banks the boat was still stuck in. "Wow Schwimmer, do you remember who we use to push out or are you too scared to?" I smiled as I got closer, the muddy making squish sounds as I got closer to the boat. She began to shout things like "Get away monster" and some coarse language I'd rather not repeat. The sky above us had slowly turned grey, a storm was brewing, heavy rain most likely.

I hopped onto the boat as Courtney moved as far away as she could, Begging me to stop."Seth, please don't hurt me! I promise not to tell!" I smiled as she begged for her life. I swung the heavy branch as her, hitting her right in the face. I heard a bone crack as her nose began to bleed, I smiled and swung again. She began very disoriented from the many head shots. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her head into the water causing the blood to mix with the dirty water. She tried to push me away so she could breath but I held her down in the water as the rain began to pour down on us. Slowly she stopped struggling, her arms became limp, she was dead. I smiled as I pulled her back into the boat and pushed off with the heavy branch I had tossed aside. We had made it about halfway when into the pond when I pushed her over board, I watched as she slowly sank to the bottom. I tossed the branch in after so that it would anchor her down for awhile, bodies float after all. I slowly made my way to shore and

walked toward Woofie's pit and smiled,"Hello Woofie, I've got some bad news for you." She looked up, she had also gotten wet from the rain that was still falling. "You killed Courtney!" She looked shocked" Schwimmer's not gonna be schwimmer for awhile, if you catch my drift." I laughed as I walked away faintly hearing her sobb.


	7. The Chase

The Chase! This one isn't as murderous as the rest

Chapter 7 _**The Chase**_

As I walked towards camp the rain still poured down, I had to think on who I'd kill next. Which friend should pay for what they have done? No one was outside their tents as I go close to camp, "Hello? Is anyone here?" I shouted. Kaleb stuck his head out and told me that its raining and everyone was in their tents. "No dip!" I said as I walked to his tent, to talk more. I unzipped the green cameo tent and let myself in, "What are you doing here?" Kaleb asked. I shrugged and told him that I was bored and I wanted to talk to someone for awhile. We talked about random things that happened; how school was, what we had planned for the holidays, and how the rain sucked. "Why did we even plan to come this weekend if it was supposed to rain anyway?" I made up some story about how it was the only day everyone could make it, but truthfully the rain wasn't planned since those lying weathermen told me this week was going to be grey but the sun was still going to shine. Perfect weather for murder ruined!

Soon we ran outta things to talk about, the awkward silence was broken by the rage of Sarah. "Oh God…" I mumbled as I left the tent to see Sarah yelling about how somethings wrong with the woods. "Seth! What is going on! Why do people keep disappearing?" She yelled at me, I tried to tell her that I had no clue what was going on but Sarah was smarter than that, she knew when I was lying. "No, you know what's happening!" I slowly moved backwards but Sarah got closer, I turned and ran as fast as I could. The rain poured down as I ran fast past the chair and the shallow graves of Josh and Kaitlyn, past the pit that held Woofie trapped, and even past the pond with the S.S. Minnow pulled out to the center due to the rain pulling it out from the muddy shores. The tall tree's grew slowly closer and closer as I ran deep into the wooded part of the mines, I had reached a large flat land with a few ridges near a drop off. I ran to a near by ridge and slide down the side, hearing Sarah yell for me to come back. No, I have to keep running. Running until I can't run anymore, then I'll face them. I ducked down as I made my way towards a dirt road turn, it would lead me back to camp where I could grab my stuff and end this.

This wasn't how I wanted to end this, but since she couldn't keep her mouth shut I'll have to help her. I looked to make sure nobody was in camp, only Kaleb. Well I had planned for him to be next anyway, I guess this'll work out perfectly. I ran past him, "Hey, why did you run?" I ignored him, I needed my stuff first. I saw him walk towards my deep blue tent from the corner of my eye. I grabbed my black fluffy jacket from under my sleeping bag which was also blue, I searched it for a sharp knife, then I put it on. I saw blood on it but I guess its too late now. Soon they'll find Kaitlyn, Woofie and what's left of Josh. I turned to find Kaleb standing outside my tent, he saw the knife in my hand."Seth?" I quickly stabbed him with the knife, his blood stained the ground as I stabbed him. "W-why?" He asked as he collapsed to the ground, I had killed him yet why did I feel like that could've been better? I shook the feeling away as I rushed outside, the rain was lightly falling but it'd pick up worse later.

I ran out of my tent, avoiding the freshly dead body of my friend, and I raced into the woods to find the others. Now was the time to end it, a little too soon if I'd say so myself.I ran to the chair to find it tossed over and smashed, the table I had hidden was also smashed with the knifes and gloves littering the ground. "What happened here?" I mumbled under my breath while turning to run to the next area, where Woofie was being held.

I made my way to the pit slowly, trying not to make much noise since my friends were still here and most likely wanting revenge for the deaths of the others. I heard Krista's voice coming from the pit, she was still trying to shout for help but it was growing faint. Soon she'd give up on all hope of ever escaping that pit. "Hello Woofie, have you seen our friends. Well, atleast the ones that are still alive?" I laughed slightly, as she turned her head up toward me. I stood near the edge of the pit but not close enough to fall in. "Why would I tell you!" She shouted, she had mud on her arms and hands that looked like she was trying to dig her way out of the sides. "Tell me and I might think about tossing a rope down to help you out." She opened her mouth but swiftly closed it, she was thinking about betraying them. She bit her lip as she made the hardest decision of her without friends or dying alone in a hole in the middle of the woods?

"They...They went towards the pond…" She began to cry as I applauded."Very good, Woofie! Thank you so much for your help." She shot me a dirty look as I turned away."Wait! Where's the rope?" She shouted but I ignored her. I would never help her since she choose to be selfish and sell out her friends, now she'd have to suffer in that pit alone till she dies of starvation or dehydration or maybe even a wild animal would fall in the pit. I walked away towards the pond, trusting Woofie's betrayal. I saw three people walking around the other side talking loudly," He couldn't have gone far, you've seen how he runs in gym!" Sarah said, thats a little harsh but I let it slide. I was use to people talking behind my back.


End file.
